Elle habite ici
by Serleena
Summary: Songfic encore, sans blague. Sur la chanson de Gérald de Palmas. Une fille géniale vit chez Havoc. Y'en a qu'ont du pot.


**Valà la dernière songfic ! Si tout le monde ils sont sages, ce soir c'est la nouvelle fic. Pour être sage, suffit de reviewer celle-là. Une sur Havoc, parce qu'y en a pas beaucoup.**_

* * *

_

_Je connais une fille hors norme  
Super belle et toujours en forme  
Une de celles que l'on voudrait  
Pour la vie à ses côtés_

Jean Havoc devait bien l'admettre, Samantha Fuery était très différente de ses précédentes copines. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu. Vraiment pas. Et il était très heureux qu'elle soit à lui comme il aimait à le dire. En plus d'avoir ce qu'il désirait chez une femme, à savoir être mignonne, drôle et avoir un bon caractère, Sam était généreuse, un peu trop casse-cou et bagarreuse à son goût et surtout aventurière. Son côté indépendant lui plaisait aussi, sachant que lui-même avait un métier très prenant. Bref, c'était la femme de ses rêves, tout simplement.

_Je la croise tous les matins  
Quand elle part seule avec son chien  
Si il pleut et qu'elle rentre plus tôt  
Je fais du feu et je fais le beau_

Ca, quand il rentrait avant elle il l'attendait avec impatience. Surtout si l'un ou l'autre avait dû s'absenter pendant un long moment. Ce soir-là, ce fut elle la première arrivée. A peine Jean avait-il franchi le seuil de la porte que Sam lui sauta au cou.

" OOOUUUF !"

" Bonsoir mon coeur !" dit-elle avant de lui plaquer un baiser sur la bouche.

" Sam ! T'es rentrée ma biche ?" dit-il en la regardant.

" A ton avis ?" répondit celle-ci.

Jean rit et la souleva. Sam se retrouva ainsi accrochée à sa taille.

_Elle habite ici, elle dort dans mon lit  
Elle habite ici chez moi… chez moi… chez moi_

Un peu plus tard ... couché sur le côté et appuyé sur un coude, le militaire regardait sa chère et tendre endormie. Jean promenait sa main sur la peau nue si douce de Samantha. Quelle chance il avait eu de la trouver ! Ou ... qu'elle le trouve ? Peu importe, l'essentiel étant qu'ils soient ensemble. Samantha illuminait chacune de ses journées, et d'après elle c'était réciproque. Jean se tourna et mit sur le dos. Aussitôt Sam émit un gémissement de protestation, se tourna et lova contre lui. Jean haussa les sourcils de surprise, avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait. La brunette le serrait plutôt fort pour quelqu'un qui dormait.

" Sam ? Tu dors ma chérie ?" demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Elle dormait bien, mais avait dû sentir son absence.

_Je connais une fille hors norme  
Super belle et toujours en forme  
Ca fait un moment que je la cherchais  
Je suis patient et plutôt obstiné_

Jean se remémora que juste avant leur rencontre il commençait à croire qu'il finirait ses jours seul. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait une copine, elle était arrivée au bon moment. Et cette fois, Jean avait triomphé de son supérieur, le digne successeur de Casanova et Don Juan, j'ai nommé Roy Mustang. Le lieutenant avait eu peur quand il avait vu que le colonel s'intéressait à Samantha.

Qui avait une chance face à lui ? Jean enlaça sa fiancée, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne bondisse hors du lit et décampe.

_Elle habite ici, elle dort dans mon lit  
Elle habite ici chez moi… chez moi… chez moi_

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Sam qui le réveilla, par des bisous comme d'habitude. Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux.

" Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?" gémit-il l'air coquin.

Elle sourit à son tour et continua sa caresse, déclenchant bientôt des gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus prononcés de la part de Jean. Ils trouvèrent bientôt un écho chez Samantha, puis se transformèrent en cris avant que le silence ne revienne.

" J'adore les réveils de ce genre." dit-elle.

" Et moi donc ! " ajouta Jean, blotti contre la brunette.

_Il ne faudrait pas que la routine nous tue  
C'est pourquoi je fais comme si rien ne m'était dû,  
m'était dû_

Dans la journée, Jean se rappela une phrase que lui avait dite son oncle :

" Mon petit, si j'ai un conseil à te donner avec les femmes, c'est de ne jamais croire qu'elles te sont acquises. Les femmes sont toujours libres de partir, mariées ou non. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir avant que ta tante ne me quitte."

Que Sam le quitte était la plus grande peur d'Havoc. La jeune femme lui était indispensable, vitale même. Jamais il ne survivrait à une rupture. Aussi était-il très jaloux, ce qu'il n'était pas avant. En tout cas pas à ce point. Il lui arrivait encore de devoir défendre son territoire. Ce qui le rassurait, et qu'il adorait aussi, c'était de voir quand Samantha était jalouse. C'était vraiment pas mal.

_Elle habite ici, elle dort dans mon lit  
Car elle habite ici chez moi.(x2)  
Elle habite ici…_

Le lieutenant se rappela un évènement en particulier, quand elle n'était encore que sa petite amie. Tous deux avaient été invités à un déjeuner par le frère de Jean, Max. Il y avait pas mal de monde, et une fille tournait autour de Jean depuis un bon moment. Lui l'ignorait royalement bien sûr. Seulement, la demoiselle avait eu le malheur de lui mettre la main aux fesses ( _Ndla : veinarde va !_). Samantha avait rappliqué un peu après, avait plaqué l'importune contre un mur et mit un couteau de chasse sous la gorge.

" Ecoute-moi bien pétasse. Tu touche encore à mon mec et je te saigne comme une truie t'as compris ?" avait-elle dit d'un ton glacial.

La fille était terrorisée, et ne répondit rien.

" J'ai rien entendu !" reprit Sam en accentuant la pression de la grande lame.

" Oui ... je le laisse tranquille."

" Bien ! Et tâche de t'en souvenir, parce que je te louperais pas."

Sam rangea son couteau dans son dos. Jean avait assisté à la scène à quelques pas, bouche bée.

" Jalouse mon amour ?" demanda-t-il quand elle le rejoignit.

" Bé bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Un mec aussi beau que toi ça se défends." répondit Sam en attrapant une petite saucisse d'apéritif.

Jean sourit, flatté. Jamais aucune de ses conquêtes ne s'était battue pour lui. Et surtout pas avec un couteau de chasse. En un mot comme en cent, il avait trouvé la perle rare. A lui de faire en sorte qu'elle reste avec lui le plus longtemps possible.

_Elle habite ici, elle dort dans mon lit  
Car elle habite ici chez moi.(x2)  
Elle habite ici…_


End file.
